


It Takes Two

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: collection of Cornbelle fics - some may be related
Relationships: Corny Collins/Motormouth Maybelle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	1. It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost all control of my life.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

She accidentally blurted out her thoughts and she could kick herself for doing so because he suddenly stopped what he was doing. 

His head lifted from her bosom, eyes filled with concern. "Do you want me to stop?" 

"Hell no!" she exclaimed, grinding herself into him. He took the hint and began thrusting again, harder than before. "Just because we shouldn't be doing this, doesn't mean I want you to stop." She groaned when he hit a certain spot deep inside of her and most coherent thought left her brain. "Oh God, please don't stop!" 

Corny grinned and gripped one of her hips harder, his other hand holding her knee up high to give him plenty of room to move between her legs. 

The station was empty, the council kids gone home for the day as well as the crew. The two cohosts had been enjoying a nice tumbler of scotch and somehow the topic of sex came up. One minute they were casually discussing previous relationships and the next she was pinned up against the wall of his office, her foot propped on the desk and his cock deep inside of her. Most of their clothes were still on; Corny's pants were barely hanging off his ass and Maybelle's panties were dangling off her ankle, caught in the straps of her high heels. Their harsh breaths and moans permeated the air along with the rhythmic sound of their hips slapping together. Her arms around his shoulders tightened and her eyes were rolled back into her head. Corny had sweat on his brow, his face scrunched up in concentration as he seeked out both of their releases. 

When he felt Maybelle begin to clench around him, followed by her voice crying out in pleasure, he finally let himself succumb and came hard, filling the condom he surprisingly remembered to put on. (They just got the show integrated, they definitely did not need any little Corny's or Maybelle's running around and causing an even bigger controversy.) 

He pulled out of her and helped her get steady on her feet before he stepped back. He rid himself of the condom, tossing it in the wastebasket by his desk, and tucked himself back into his pants, buckling his belt. Maybelle stepped into her panties, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of wetness between her legs and she shifted her dress back into place. They stayed silent as they put themselves back together, their eyes averted and their chests still heaving with pants. The room had a heavy awkwardness to it, the air filled with the smell of sex. Maybelle bent down to pick up some papers that fell to the floor in their haste and when she stood back up, Corny was right in front of her, a shy grin on his mouth. 

"What?" she asked, avoiding his gaze. 

Corny took the papers from her hands and set them on the desk behind him before he grabbed her hands in his, stepping closer to her. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" 

The blush on her cheeks deepened and she bit her lip. "How long?"

He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then her nose before his lips captured hers briefly. "Since the day I walked into your record shop and heard you singing'." 

Her eyes widened and she swat his chest. "Boy, stop." 

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him until their bodies were flush against each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck immediately and she tilted her head to stare into his blue eyes. "I ain't lyin', Belle," he said. "I took one look at you and just knew I had to have you in my arms." 

"In your arms or in your bed?" she countered, her eyebrow raised.

He smirked and slid his hands down to cup her ass, a warm feeling spreading through his chest when she squealed. "Both."


	2. We Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place right at the beginning of the movie

"Are you okay?"

Corny turned at the sound of Maybelle's voice, his expression one of surprise. He thought she would have gone home by this time. The rest of the studio was completely empty, most of the lights off, leaving them in a yellow hue as they stood next to the podium at the top of the stage. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped down to her level, his eyes holding concern. 

"I should be asking you that," he said. "I know Velma gave it to you pretty hard earlier."

Maybelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't stand people who think their shit don't stink."

Corny's eyebrows shot up and he snorted with laughter. "Ms. Stubbs," he teased. "That's no way for a lady to talk."

Maybelle raised her eyebrow at him and cocked her hip out. "You know I don't hold back, Mr. Collins," she said. "Velma Von Tussle is a stuck up, snobby little-"

"Hey," he held up his hands with a grin. "You don't have to tell me, baby. That woman has been a poisonous thorn in my side for years." 

She eyed him for a moment, a smirk drawn on her frosted lips. "Baby?"

Corny's face flushed with embarrassment, not realizing the slip-up. "Sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean to offend-"

She shook her head and laid a hand on his arm. "It's okay," she smiled warmly. "I just haven't been called that in a very long time. It was kinda nice to hear."

"Really?" his voice cracked.

Maybelle chuckled at his boyish grin and nodded. "Yes, really." She stepped closer to him, her fingernail tracing the cuff of his suit jacket. "Actually, if I'm being completely honest, it sounded really nice coming from you."

Corny gulped, his body suddenly overcome with heat and his senses invaded by her intoxicating scent. "Ms. Stubbs, are you flirting with me?" 

"Depends," she shrugged, seeming to draw closer. 

"On what?"

She looked at him through long lashes and dark brown eyes. "If you flirt back." 

Corny licked his lips, his eyes flickering down to her pouty mouth and then back to her eyes. He hesitated and suddenly whatever trance they were in was broken. She stepped back and dropped her hand from his arm. Corny could kick himself. 

"So what are you agonizing about over here all by yourself on a Thursday night?" she asked, looking around the empty studio.

Corny sighed and shoved his hands back in his pockets. "Brenda."

Maybelle looked at him, her face passive. "Brenda?" 

Hearing her tone and realizing what she must be thinking, Corny backtracked. "Nothing like that," he quickly said. "She told me she's pregnant and her boyfriend dumped her." 

"Oh." 

Corny frowned at her expression. "You know I've never... pursued a council member before, right?"

Maybelle shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest. "I never gave it too much thought," she told him. "Ive heard rumors here and there about you and a few of the girls, but I just ignored it."

"Good," he said with a nod. "Cause that's all they are and will ever be, just rumors. These girls tend to get an idea in their head about me and try everything under the sun to get me to crack, but I never do. It's immoral. They're kids." 

"I'm glad to hear it," she smiled. 

"Besides," he said slowly, stepping closer to her. His back straightened and he peered down at her slightly, his 6'2" frame barely towering over her 5'10" one. "There's only one woman on this show I've ever really thought about in that way."

"Hmmm," Maybelle tilted her head back, taking note of how close their faces were. "Velma?"

Corny reared back with a grimace and Maybelle laughed at him. "Well that's an image that will scar me."

She playfully smacked his arm as she continued to chuckle. "I couldn't help myself," she told him. 

"But you know who I was-"

"Yes, Corny," she rolled her eyes. "I know what you meant." 


	3. Midnight

Corny's eyes flitted open and he let out a yawn as he woke from his brief nap. The window was open still from where he sneaked in and a cool breeze drafted into the room, the curtains flowing nicely in the moonlight. He turned on his side away from the window and looked down at the woman sleeping beside him. Her face was turned towards the locked bedroom door, her hand resting on her stomach and her chest rising and falling with steadied breaths. His eyes were immediately drawn to the caramel skin on her neck, collarbone, and down to her sheet covered breasts. He licked his lips and propped himself up on his arm so he could lean over her. His hand grabbed the top of the sheet and he gently dragged it down to reveal her breasts. Her dark chocolate nipples peaked with the cool air and Corny wasted no time in lowering his mouth to capture one between his lips. 

He heard a sigh fall from above him and without removing his mouth, he looked up to see her eyes starting to open. She looked down at him with a warm smile, her hand coming up to hold the back of his head. Corny began to suckle at her, his tongue flicking her nipple with vigor and Maybelle arched her back with a moan. He pulled back and released her breast with a soft ' _pop_ ' before he lifted the sheets off their bodies and rolled on top of her. Maybelle immediately accommodated him by parting her legs and letting him settle between her thighs. Their mouths fused together in a series of deep kisses, their tongues mimicking what their bodies would be doing soon. Maybelle ran her hands down his muscular back until she reached his ass, squeezing and pushing him into her. Corny reached a hand blindly over to the nightstand, searching for a condom, but Maybelle parted their mouths and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Maybelle," he breathed out, his mouth turned into a frown. "Don't we need-"

"Not unless you want to," she told him gently, her fingers tracing patterns along the side of his hips. "I want to feel all of you."

Corny felt his cock twitch between his legs at her words, the head brushing against her slick folds with need. He leaned down and kissed her again before lining himself up to push in. Maybelle slid her feet up to plant them on the mattress and bent her knees, spreading her legs further apart. Corny slid in easily and she hissed, her body still sore from their earlier activities. He waited a moment for her, not wanting to hurt her in any way, but she rolled her hips into his to encourage him to move. His thrusts were deep and languid, their bodies doing a slow dance in perfect rhythm. Maybelle was letting out raspy moans and deep sighs of pleasure, her head thrown back into the pillow. Corny kept his mouth busy by licking, biting, and kissing the skin of her chest and breasts, his hands supporting his weight while her nails scratched gently down his back. 

It didn't take long for either of them to find release. Between having no barriers between them for the first time and their oversensitive bodies, they came after a few minutes of rocking together. Maybelle's body shuddered beneath him and she squeezed every last drop out of him while he groaned loudly into her bosom. He stayed seated inside of her for a few minutes as they caught their breaths, her nails caressing his hairspray free scalp and his face buried in the side of her neck. The sun was starting to rise and they knew they needed to part ways before her kids began to awaken for school. 

"I don't want you to go," she softly whined, holding him tightly to her. 

Corny smiled and kissed her neck before lifting his head so he could look down at her pouty face. "Believe me, if I could, I would gladly spend the rest of my life right here with you, but you have to get your kids ready for school and I have to get down to the studio before Vile Velma does." At the curious smirk on her face, Corny furrowed his eyebrows and replayed his words in his head. Realizing exactly what he said, he began to stutter and backtrack, but Maybelle cut him off with a swift kiss.

"I would spend the rest of my life here with you, too," she told him when they parted. "But you're right. Now isn't the time."

Corny felt like his heart might actually burst from his chest and he grinned down at his lover happily. He slowly pulled out of her, wincing at the unpleasant feeling of being parted from her and rolled off to the side. They lay there silently for only a minute longer until Corny finally sat up and began his search for his pants. Maybelle didn't dare move, her body pleasantly stiff and her eyes closed happily. Once he was fully dressed in a pair of jeans and his button down shirt, Corny glanced back at his lover and his breath caught in his throat. Her caramel skin glistened in the moonlight and because her legs were still spread open, he could clearly see their blended releases dripping out of her. He wanted nothing more than to settle himself right back between her thighs, but he knew he had to leave. 

He walked over and leaned down, placing a deep kiss on her lips. Maybelle lifted her upper body slightly to kiss him back and whimpered when he pulled away.

"See you Thursday?" he asked as he walked over to the window.

"I can't wait," she grinned.

Corny winked and blew a kiss to her before he climbed out the bedroom window quietly. He walked down to the corner of the street where his car was parked, whistling happily to himself. He was falling hard and fast for Ms Maybelle Stubbs and for the first time in his life, it was a very welcome feeling. 


	4. March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after Maybelle decides to march

The door of the record shop opened roughly, the bells echoing before it was slammed shut. Maybelle had half a mind to go over and yell at whatever hooligan just barged into her shop five minutes before she was due to close, but when she spun around, she stopped dead in her tracks. Corny was barreling towards her and from the look on his face, he had something important to say. She straightened her back and licked her lips, ignoring the sudden arousal that came over her body. 

"I'm going with you," he said plainly. 

She immediately understood what he was referring to and shook her head adamantly. "No, you're not."

"Maybelle-" 

"No, Corny!" she exclaimed, surprising him. "I know how strongly you feel about this, but I will not be responsible for you getting fired." 

"You won't be!" he said. "It's my decision and its what's right. Fuck Velma and fuck the show!" 

"Cornelius Collins-" 

"I am going with you, Belle." 

She sighed and closed her eyes, taking in slow deep breaths to calm down. "Look," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "We both want the same thing. We want equality and we want all those kids to be able to dance together on TV. But we can't do that if there's no show to come back to."

That seemed to deflate him and he frowned, understanding finally what she was saying. If he marched with them then he would lose his job and the show they all worked so hard on would be nonexistent. He sighed and ran a frustrated hand down his face, his expression a mix between anger and anguish. Maybelle stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly to her. Corny held her around the waist and buried his face in her neck. 

"You're my best friend, Belle," he told her, his voice muffled by the material of her dress. "I want to stand with you." 

She felt tears prick at her eyes, but she held them back, squeezing him tighter. "I know you do, baby. And I appreciate your devotion. This just isn't one of your battles." 

Corny took in a deep breath, mesmerized by her intoxicating scent and slowly lifted his head, his arms still wrapped around her. He looked down at her, their noses brushing together and he was tempted to close the small distance between their mouths, but he held back. Maybelle's breath had shortened in anticipation, but when it looked like he wasn't going to kiss her, she relaxed and closed her eyes. This was not the time or place for any romance. After the march, after the show became integrated ( _God willing_ ), then they would have time to explore their feelings. 

"You should get home," she whispered. "It's late." 

He let out another sigh and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "If you need anything, Belle..." he said as he stepped back.

"I know, baby. I know." 

When the doors of the shop closed, Maybelle slid the lock into place and turned the "Open" sign to "Closed". She leaned against the door and slid down, her eyes shut as she remembered the feeling of Corny's arms around her and the sweet tingle on the corner of her mouth where he kissed her. 


	5. Bet On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ignore the fact that I used an HSM song as the title...

"Oh my God."

Maybelle smirked as she pulled her slip back over her head, looking down at Corny. He was still sprawled out on the floor, his body bare of clothing and his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. She slipped into her panties and then stepped into her heels before glancing in the mirror of her dressing room to make sure her blonde hair was still in tact. Not seeing a hair out of place, she grinned and towered over the host of the show, gathering her flowy dress in her hands. 

"You okay down there?" she asked.

Corny slowly shook his head, his hands wiping down his face as he gulped. "My mind is blown and I can't move my legs." 

With a chuckle, Maybelle got into her dress, checking in the mirror again and adjusting the material around her torso. "I tried to tell you," she said. "I don't make bets I can't win." 

He removed his hands from his face and frowned at her redressed body. He licked his lips, replaying the way she looked in her naked glory as she bounced on his cock like she was born to do it and felt himself begin to get excited again. "Did you cum?"

She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "That wasn't part of the bet." 

Corny's eyes flashed and Maybelle felt her heart beat quicken. With a predatory look in his eyes, he managed to get to his knees, even though his legs still felt like jelly, and slid his hands up her legs under her dress. Maybelle stayed still, watching and waiting to see what he had in store for her. Her pussy clenched in anticipation and she ignored the fact that her arousal was practically pouring out of her at the image alone of Corny Collins on his knees in front of her. His hands moved up her thighs and he grabbed hold of her panties, pulling them back down her legs and smirking when she stepped out of them for him. He encouraged her to sit in the makeup chair in front of her vanity and she obliged a little too willingly for her liking. Corny gathered her long dress and slip, pushing it up her body and bunching it around her waist. He kissed his way up her thighs, his teeth nibbling along the way and she squirmed, biting her bottom lip. 

"Remember I'm timing you," she rasped out. 

Corny grinned slyly up at her, his hands smoothing over the skin on the inside of her thighs, never touching where she needed him most. "Don't you worry, Ms Stubbs. I'll have you screaming in no time." 

She snorted. "If you really think that- _Ohhh shit_."

He dove right in, his tongue licking and massaging at the same time. He chuckled at her cursing and used his hands to spread her thighs further apart. Maybelle helped him out by lifting a leg and draping it over the arm of the chair and sinking down further, practically grinding herself into his face. He was eating her like he hadn't eaten in weeks and Maybelle cursed the fact that she was about to cum so quickly. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Corny latched on to her clit and began spelling what she was pretty sure was his name. Her body tensed as a white hot heat overtook her and she cried out in ecstacy by the time he got to the ' _O_ ' in ' _Collins_ '. Her orgasm came in waves and before her first one could end, she came again as he finished spelling his name. He leisurely lapped up her release as she eased back down, his tongue dipping in to feel her walls pulse around the muscle. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she glanced at the clock and grunted in frustration. "You beat me by 30 seconds." 

Corny sat back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, a winning smile set in place. "I don't make bets I can't win." 

She glared at the fact that he threw her own words back in her face and watched him stand up so he could redress. As she watched him cover his gorgeous body, she felt herself clench again and she held back a groan. 

"Best two out of three?"


	6. Shiver

"Ah! Corny!"

The chuckle from behind her made her turn her head and throw a glare at her bedmate. "What part of stay on your side of the bed do you not understand, boy?"

"I'm cold," he explained with a shiver, his smile wide and his eyes amused. 

"Mmmhm," she narrowed her eyes and turned her back to him again, closing her eyes. "You shoulda thought about that before you got in this bed. You gonna catch somethin' wearing that thin undershirt and those shorts." 

Corny bundled the blankets closer to his chin and tried to be more mindful of his frozen feet so they didn't brush against Maybelle again. "I didn't expect to be sharing a motel room with my coworker twenty miles outside of town. I would have packed pajamas." 

"You should have worn warmer clothes anyway. It's thirty degrees out there." 

"Yes, mother."

_Whack!_

"Ow!" 

"Boy, I _know_ you did not just call me your mother." 

"It was a joke!" 

Maybelle shot him another glare, hating the smile that was creeping on her lips. He looked so damn cute lying next to her, his hair going in every direction now that it was free of hairspray. They had volunteered to be chaperones for a field trip which involved lugging all of the mixed council kids to a new studio in New Jersey to help promote Ultra Clutch and the show. What they didn't count on was the old rickety bus they rented breaking down in a tiny town just outside of Baltimore and leaving them to get motel rooms for 30 kids and two adults until they could get it repaired in the morning. By the time they got the kids split into boys and girls, they had four rooms filled, leaving only one more for the cohosts. The kids hooted and hollered and the adults each rolled their eyes and put any comments they had to rest. They got all the kids into their rooms and did checks to make sure they were asleep before retiring to their room. Corny took a quick shower to get the hairspray out of his hair and Maybelle figured out a way to make herself comfortable with the outfit she had on. She took off her dress and stockings, but kept her slip on before slipping back into her long winter coat, buttoning it all the way up to her neck to keep herself decent in front of a man she was not married to. She had blushed profusely when Corny emerged from the bathroom wearing his undershirt and a pair of boxer shorts and quickly turned off the light in the room to keep her eyes off his muscular arms. They each tossed and turned in the small double bed until finally Maybelle turned her back on him and tried to force herself to fall asleep. It proved to be a moot point when Corny rolled into her for some warmth. 

"Can you stop hogging the covers?" 

Maybelle rolled her eyes and lay on her back, giving him some slack in the covers which Corny thanked her for before he bundled the blankets closer to his body. She looked over at him and actually saw him shivering which surprised her. "Are you really that cold?" 

Corny opened his eyes and after a second of hesitation, he nodded his head. Maybelle stared at him and he stared right back at her. She debated in her head whether or not she should do what she was thinking and ultimately threw all inhibitions out the window before she rolled on her side to face him, their faces barely inches apart. She molded her body to his, her arm sliding over his waist and her leg hooking around one of his legs. Corny's eyes widened in surprise, but another shiver running through him reminded him that she was only doing this to provide him with heat. He wrapped his arm around her, annoyed by her large coat, and as an act of appreciation, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. 

They somehow drifted to sleep, but an hour later they both woke up sweating and overheated. Maybelle gave up all things proper and tossed her coat on the floor, leaving her in nothing but her slip, and Corny threw the covers and his shirt off his body to get some relief. 

"We're never going to get any sleep at this rate," he commented as he moved around to find a cool spot on the bed. 

"Never mind the temperature, this bed is killing my back," Maybelle complained, arching up to get a sheet out from underneath her that was slightly damp with sweat. 

Corny's eyes were immediately drawn to her generous bosom where he could see her nipples poking through the silky fabric and he bit his lip hard to keep from groaning. With the comforter now on the floor, the cohosts lay on their backs, one sheet barely draped over their waists and their eyes wide open. Maybelle fidgeted with the makeshift scarf atop her head, tucking some loose blonde hair back in and Corny drummed his fingers against his bare abdomen, pursing his lips and humming a tune in his head. Maybelle eyed him discreetly, checking out his toned body before she glanced at the time on her wrist watch. They still had about five more hours before sunrise. She blew out a puff of air and glanced at Corny again. 

"Are you checking me out?" he asked, looking over at her. 

"What?!" she shrieked, her blush giving her away. " _No_!" 

Corny chuckled and turned on his side, propping his head on his hand so he could look down at her. "Really?" he asked, his eyebrow raised. "Cause, not to be too forward, but I've definitely been checking you out." 

She reached up to smack at him again, but he caught her wrist, causing her to be pulled to him, their breaths mingling together in the close proximity. 

"Exactly how was that not too forward?" she asked, her voice raspsy. 

"Because even though it's dark in here and you're reacting how you think a lady should react, I can still see your blush in the moonlight," he whispered back. 

"Maybe I'm embarrassed for you," she countered, her eyebrow raised.

"Your body language says different." 

She narrowed her eyes and slowly lowered her hand back to the matress, not sure if she was annoyed or flattered that Corny kept his hand on her wrist. She watched as he slowly began to lean in, his eyes filled with lust and just before his lips touched hers, she shifted her head away and blurted out, "What's your favorite color?" 

Corny paused, his lips practically puckered and his eyes flashing from lust to confusion. "I- what?"

With a small smirk, Maybelle tilted her head back against the pillow to look up at him. "What's your favorite color?"

"What are you doing?" 

"Distracting you."

"From what?" 

"From doing something I don't want either of us to regret in the morning." 

Corny stared down at her, looking like a confused, hurt puppy. "You would regret kissing me?" 

"Would you?" she asked, trying to read him.

He shook his head, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek. "Never. I've wanted to kiss you for years." 

She bit her lip and lifted her hand up so she could caress the skin of his side, feeling him shiver at her touch. "There's a lot at stake." 

He began to lean down again, his finger tracing down her neck and across her collarbone. "You're more than worth it." 

Maybelle closed the tiny distance between them and captured his lips between hers, ignoring the fact that she kissed him first. Corny rolled over completely until he was on top of her, their mouths and tongues clashing together passionately. Years of sexual tension and playful banter came down to this moment in the dirty motel room and Maybelle didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was right, there was a lot at stake, but as his hands began to roam over her body and his kisses grew more needy, she pushed all her doubts and concerns to the back of her mind and just let herself feel what she had been suppressing for years. 

Corny couldn't get enough of her, his hands caressing and his tongue tasting and his cock throbbing. He rolled his hips into her and she moaned, rocking her hips back against him, her nails raking through his hair. Just as he began to grab at her slip so he could reveal her body to his eyes, he realized one very important thing he did not pack for the trip. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up on his knees, running a hand down his face in fruatration. "Shit."

With a frown, Maybelle stared up at him, her chest heaving and her lips kiss swollen. "What? What's wrong?" 

"I dont have a condom," he told her on a sigh. 

Maybelle moaned and reached for him again, missing the feeling of his weight on top of her. Corny lowered himself back down to her, propping himself up on his forearms on either side of her shoulders. "I would say take me anyway, but knowing how damn fertile I am, I don't think that would end well for both of us. People already think we're a scandal and all we do is host an integrated dance show." 

Corny chuckled, dropping his face down to her chest and Maybelle giggled along with him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and they lay there for a few minutes, Corny trying to calm his aching body and Maybelle humming soothing tunes as she rubbed his back. He eventually lifted his head and placed a few kisses along her chest and up to her neck before he kissed her lips softly. 

"We should probably get some sleep," he whispered. 

Maybelle nodded and kissed him twice more before letting him slide off of her and back to his side of the bed. She rolled herself over as he gathered the blankets up around them and laid her head on his chest. This time when they fell asleep, they didn't wake again until the sun began to peek through the curtains. 


	7. Sway

Maybelle stood in the middle of the stage at WYZT Studios, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes closed. She felt the beaming lights beat down on her dark skin and took in a deep breath. The Corny Collins Show was officially integrated. She was a cohost on an integrated dance show in Baltimore. The past few days had been a whirlwind of crazy; between the all of the kids doing rehearsals together, the hype of the Teenage Hairspray pageant, and Velma getting fired and having to be escorted by police out of the building, it was madness. After rehearsal ended for the day, Maybelle stayed back as her kids ran out with their friends on the council and just let herself breathe and take everything in. 

"You know..."

The voice of Corny Collins startled her and she opened her eyes, spinning around to see him walking around one of the cameras in her direction, his hands in his blue suit pockets and a glint in his eyes. 

"I don't believe I've ever asked you to dance, Ms Motormouth Maybelle," he said, a mock pout on his lips.

Her eyebrows raised up suspiciously and she dropped her hands to her side as he stopped in front of her. "Oh?"

Corny grinned and slowly held his hand out, waiting for her to accept it. Maybelle eyed his hand and then his face, hesitating a little. He pleaded with his eyes and gave her his best smile. "Please?"

Still not moving, Maybelle licked her lips. "Just what kind of dance are you trying to get me to do with you, Mr. Collins?"

A flash of lust came and went in his eyes and she blushed. Stepping closer, Corny dipped his head down to look into her eyes. "Let's start with a slow dance and see where it takes us."

Her heart began to pound against her chest and she swallowed loudly before placing her hand in his. Corny pulled her to him, one arm sliding around her waist and the other holding her hand out to the side, his temple pressed against hers as he began to sway side to side. Her other arm held on to his shoulder and he began to hum an unknown tune, giving them some music to dance to. The more they continued to move together, the more Maybelle felt herself relaxing. Corny noticed and lifted her hand to wrap around his neck and then slid a hand down her back where his other hand was, linking his fingers together so he could pull her closer to him. Maybelle dropped her face down towards the spot where his neck met his shoulder and she took in a deep breath, letting his cologne fill her senses. 

"We have known each other for two years now," she mumbled. "How have we never dance together before?"

Corny chuckled and gave a little shrug. "I don't know, but now that we've started, I don't think I can stop." He looked down and caught sight of the skin on her shoulder where her dress had shifted slightly. He daringly leaned down and pressed his mouth ever so lightly to the area and smiled when he heard her gasp. He expected her to step away and reprimand him for his boldness, but she surprised him by tilting her head to the side, resting her head on his shoulder and exposing her neck. Corny slid his mouth over her shoulder to the pulse point on her neck where he pressed soft kisses to her skin. He felt her heart rate speed up against his mouth and he moaned into her, letting his tongue dart out to taste her.

That was the breaking point for Maybelle. Her body was screaming for him to take her, but her mind knew this was not the time or place. She stepped back out of his arms and grabbed his chin, looking deep into his eyes that were almost black with arousal. She placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and then smiled warmly before backing away completely. 

"Thank you for the dance, Mr. Collins," she said as she sashayed off the stage and out of Corny's sight. 

She felt his eyes on her swaying hips even after she left the building. 


	8. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is related to chapter 4 "March", but can be read as a stand alone as well.

Maybelle had just gotten Inez back to sleep after picking her up from her grandmother's house. The little girl luckily didn't know all that went down during the march, her grandmother keeping her in the dark until Maybelle was able to talk to her herself. Once she was bailed out by Wilbur Turnblad and she made sure Seaweed was okay she went straight to her mother's house and woke Inez up to take her home. The little girl was wide awake when they walked through the front door of the shop. She kept asking questions about the march and what it was like and why she was getting home so late. Maybelle took a deep breath and told her daughter she would explain everything in the morning and sent her off to bed. After taking a bath and wrapping her hair up in a scarf, Maybelle checked in on Inez and found her still lying awake in bed. With a sigh, she sat next to her and sang to her until the little girl finally fell back to sleep, the time on the clock reading ten minutes until midnight.

Maybelle walked through the shop, turning off all the lights when she heard a light knocking on her door. With a frown she cautiously walked over and peeked through the curtains on the window to see Corny standing there on her front stoop. She sighed and unlocked the door, opening it for him to make his way inside, and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing there at the late hour, but before she could utter a word, she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the man.

"Oh, thank God you're okay," he whispered, his face buried in the side of her neck.

Maybelle relaxed in his arms and ran a hand through his hair, her other hand reaching out to close the shop door. "I'm fine, baby," she said, hugging him back.

Corny lifted his head, but kept his arms around her, looking down into her brown eyes. Without her heels on, she was at least two inches shorter than him, something that pleased him more than it should. "I saw the news and I tried calling, but no one was answering. I just had to stop by and make sure you were okay."

She lifted a hand up and cupped his cheek, feeling his 5 o'clock shadow against her palm. "I appreciate that, but you didn't have to come all the way down-"

"But I did," he explained, his hands holding her waist tighter. "I had to see you for myself." 

She smiled at him, truly touched at his words and for a few moments they just stared at each other, taking in each other's warmth and comfort. 

"God, you're so beautiful, Belle," he whispered honestly, his eyes raking over her face and his hands dipping a little bit lower on her back.

With a blush rising from her chest up to her cheeks, Maybelle pulled out of his embrace and locked the door to the shop before reaching out to take Corny's hand in hers. She lead the slightly confused man back to where her bedroom was, closing and locking the door behind them. She stood in front of her bed and slowly untied her robe, dropping it carelessly to the floor and leaving her in a nightgown that hit just below her knees, the bodice lacy and barely see-through. Corny's eyes were glued to her curvaceous body and his mouth began to salivate, wanting to taste her chocolate skin. He boldly stepped forward to take her in his arms, but she held up a hand to stop him. He frowned, but then understood when she gestured to his fully clothed body. He began to unbutton his short sleeve shirt and let it fall from his shoulders. He felt Maybelle's eyes on his bare upper body and he stuck his chest out a bit further as he unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of his trousers.

Maybelle smiled when the belt dropped to the floor, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she took in his toned body. She lifted a hand out to him and he stepped up to her, his fingers fumbling with the button of his pants. She pushed his hands away, her eyes never leaving his, and pulled the pants down his hips, the loose material falling on their own the rest of the way to his feet. Corny quickly shuffled out of his shoes and socks, kicking his pants to the side, and slid his arms around Maybelle's waist, feeling the silky material of her nightgown against his hands.

She trailed her fingers up his muscular arms and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their foreheads pressed together. They each tilted their heads, but their lips only brushed together, neither of them engaging in a full kiss. Maybelle's heart was racing and Corny felt his breath shorten in anticipation. 

"We can take this as slow as you want, Belle," he whispered to her.

She nodded, her fingers playing with the short hair at the back of his neck. Together they swayed back and forth just breathing each other in for a few minutes. Corny dipped his head down and let his lips brush against her neck, only pressing a full kiss to her skin when Maybelle tilted her head, giving him permission. His mouth trailed down her neck to her collarbone and then to her chest. In one quick move, Corny turned their bodies and sat on the bed, leaving Maybelle to stand in front of him so her breasts were directly in front of his face. His kisses continued down her cleavage, his mouth tracing along the trim of her nightgown. Maybelle sighed, a growing ache between her legs intensifying with each pass of his lips over her skin. She lifted her knee and pressed it into the mattress, bringing the other up as well so she was straddling his hips, and grabbed his face in her hands. 

Corny looked up at her, his hands sliding down her back and resting on the swell of her bottom. Again, they stared at each other until finally they couldn't take it anymore. Maybelle closed the distance between them, her lips pressing firmly to Corny's. He moaned against her mouth and parted his lips to suck on her bottom lip, his tongue darting out to taste. It was Maybelle's turn to moan as she let his tongue brush against hers, feeling his hands squeeze her behind and bring her hips closer to his. The strap of her nightgown slipped down her shoulder as their kisses deepened and she reached around to grab his wrist, bringing his hand up to her breast. He parted their mouths and grabbed hold of the nightgown, pulling one side down until her breast was free and his lips latched on to dark nipple greedily. 

Maybelle rocked her hips into his, feeling his hardness resting perfectly against the gusset of her damp panties. Corny groaned and gently bit down on her nipple, causing her to cry out, her head thrown back as he soothed the area with his tongue. She was very grateful that her daughter was a heavy sleeper and that Seaweed was not home. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back so she could look at him. He looked up at her, his normally blue eyes almost black with lust and his lips swollen. She kissed him again and pushed him down to the bed, her hands moving between their bodies for his underwear. 

Just as she began to push the garment down, they heard the shop door open and closed, the voices of kids sounding on the other side of her bedroom wall. They quickly split apart, Corny pulling his briefs back to his hips and Maybelle fixing her nightgown before sliding back into her robe. As Corny moved to put on his trousers, Maybelle grabbed his wrists and shook her head.

"Wait, don't go," she said softly. "I'm just gonna see what's going on out there and then I'm coming back."

"Let me go look," he told her, lacing their fingers together. "What if it's-"

"It's Seaweed and his friends," she explained with a smile. "If he or Inez sees you here, they'll... Well, I honestly don't know how they'll react, but I'm just not ready to deal with it right now. I'll be right back, baby."

He hesitated for a moment, but ultimately he sighed and nodded, kissing her quickly before she turned around for the door. 

As Maybelle slipped out of the bedroom, she closed the door behind her and saw Inez coming out of her own room, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Mama, what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, baby," she told her, caressing her cheek. "But I guarantee your brother gonna end up with a sore behind if he don't quit singin' this late at night."

They opened the door and stepped out to see Seaweed, Tracy, and Penny along with a few of the other colored council kids hopping around her record shop. When they noticed Maybelle standing there, they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Mama, I-" Seaweed began to explain, but Maybelle quickly cut him off.

" _You tryin' to hide her here_?"

* * *

By the time Maybelle got Tracy and Penny set up on her couches and made sure Inez and Seaweed went to bed, an hour had passed. She opened her bedroom door and bit her lip when she entered, seeing Corny laying on his back in just his briefs with a thin sheet draped over his legs as he slept. She dropped her robe, making sure the door was locked, and crawled into the bed beside him. She pulled the sheets over their bodies and snuggled herself into his side, laying her head on his chest. Corny pulled her closer to him as he woke up and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Everything okay?" he asked, his voice deep with exhaustion.

"Yup," she muttered. "Just harboring a fugitive."

"What?!"

Maybelle chuckled and raised her head up, pressing a kiss to his mouth to calm him down. "Don't worry, we have a plan."

Corny relaxed and sighed, his fingers caressing her bare arm as he stared at the ceiling. "Tomorrow is gonna be a mess."

"Yeah, it probably will," she agreed. "But I think everything is going to work out just fine." 


	9. The Things You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was literal randomness.

Velma stood off to the side of the stage as Negro Day kicked off. She held a clipboard to her chest and curled her lips up into a grimace as she watched the kids sing and dance happily. She hated the last Thursday of the month. Her eyes flicked to the podium where Maybelle was grinning and swaying side to side and her frown deepened when she caught the stiff movement. ' _What is wrong with that woman?_ ' she thought. She rolled her eyes when Maybelle's beloved 'Dynamites' began their number and waited impatiently for the buzzer to signal a commercial break. It seemed like forever until the sound echoed in her ears and she quickly stalked up to the host of the show, a scowl set firm in place. 

"What is going on with you today?" she asked cruelly, cutting right to the chase. A makeup girl came up to touch up Maybelle's shiny nose, but Velma batted at her until she scampered away. "This is a dance show and you look like you have never danced a day in your life!"

Maybelle held back an eye roll and shifted uncomfortably in place. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Von Tussle, but I think I pulled a muscle moving some furniture." 

Velma scoffed. "Well, move through the pain. You look even more ridiculous than normal." With that, she moved off the stage as they began counting back down to come back on air.

Maybelle glared as the woman walked away before she took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. The show continued on and a tiny smirk graced her lips as she remember just exactly why her body was so sore. Her mind drifted to the night before...

* * *

_"Oh my God, please! Corny, please!"_

_"Please what?"_

_She groaned. "I can't - I can't take it!"_

_"No? How about this?"_

_She screamed out, her body contorting in ways she didn't think were possible. "Oh my God! Corny!" She kicked her leg out and it caught on his shoulder, pushing him off of her and off the bed. He cackled loudly from the floor and Maybelle grabbed a pillow from behind her head, swinging it down to hit the man. "That's not funny!" she shrieked at him._

_Corny grabbed the pillow and yanked, causing the woman to fall off the bed on top of him. They both moaned in pain, but soon he was laughing again. "I think it was pretty funny. Who knew Ms. Maybelle was so ticklish?"_

_She glared and shifted to get off of him, but Corny grabbed hold of her hips, keeping her straddled to his waist. She stared down at him, her eyes narrowed as she felt his stiff member tapping her butt. "You're lucky you're cute."_

_"And we're both lucky your kids are spending the night with your mom," he added, a sparkle in his eye._

_"Had to convince Seaweed to stay over there this time," she told him, her nails dragging lightly down his bare chest. "He knows you come over here. Boy can't keep his nose out of my business."_

_Corny smoothed his hands down her ass, appreciating the fact that she was not wearing panties under her nightgown. "It's no wonder he knows. I can't keep my hands off you."_

_She blushed and then pouted, twisting her back slightly. "I think I pulled a muscle."_

_"Oh yeah?" he asked, a gleaming look in his eye. "You wanna pull something else?"_

* * *

She was drawn out of her memory when the buzzer sounded again, ending the show. Maybelle stepped off the stage and shuffled over to the makeup table to grab some of her things. The makeup girl that fussed over her during the first commercial break strode up to the woman, a knowing smile on her lips. 

"Tell the truth," she said and Maybelle turned to look at her. "You did not hurt yourself moving furniture." 

Maybelle raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the twinge in her back at the movement. "What do you know about it?" she asked, amused at the young woman.

The girl leaned in, looking around to make sure no one else could hear. "I'm a newlywed, Ms. Maybelle. I recognize that stiff walk you've been sporting anywhere. And that ain't the kind of walk you get from movin' no furniture." 

Maybelle cleared her throat, feeling herself get hot with embarrassment. She was surprised she also felt pride. She nodded her head at the girl and leaned even closer to whisper to her. "You're right. I hurt my back a bit after a friendly tickle fight..."

The girl looked up at her expectantly, her eyes shining. " _And_?"

Biting her lip, Maybelle snickered lightly. "And my man went to town between my legs and made sure my back was not the only sore part of my body." 

They both exchanged quiet giggles, Maybelle shaking her head at her frankness. The girl finished gathering her things and nodded her head approvingly at the host. "Well, not to be too bold, Ms. Maybelle, but that Mr. Collins sure does look like he can get down and use those dancing hips, if you know what I mean."

If Maybelle were taking a sip of a drink, she would have spit it all over the place. She coughed lightly, her cheeks now a dark shade of pink and she lightly pat the woman on the shoulder. "Between you and me, Rhonda," she said softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She winked at the girl who laughed and mimed zipping her mouth shut to keep quiet. "Get out of here, girl," Maybelle grinned. "Go see that husband of yours." 

"Yes, Ms. Maybelle. You have a nice day." She slung her bag over her shoulder and waved at the host before disappearing down the hall toward the exit. 

Maybelle shook her head again and turned around to head to her dressing room when she came face to face with Velma. She jumped, her body protesting at the sudden movement and let out a sigh. "Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Von Tussle?" she asked, trying to keep her voice light. 

"What were you and Rita whispering about over here?" the station manager growled. 

Maybelle raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Her name is Rhonda. And no offense, but that isn't any of your business." 

"I heard more than a few suggestive words as I passed by, _Motormouth_ , and I'd appreciate it if you kept this set kid friendly." She said her name like it was the most vile thing she'd ever say and glared ruefully at the taller woman. 

Maybelle kept her temper in check and licked her lips slowly. "Kid friendly?" she chuckled humorlessly. "Your dancers stuff their bras and their trousers and one of them is knocked up. I'm sorry, Mrs. Von Tussel, but my kids and my _Motormouth_ are not the ones giving a bad example." 

Velma gasped, her mouth opening and closing like a fish in water. "Ex _-excuse me_?" 

"Ladies!" 

Corny's voice sounded from behind them and they both turned their angry eyes toward him. He held up his hands innocently, his smile charming. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to borrow Ms. Maybelle here to discuss next month's show." He nodded his head at Velma and gestured for Maybelle to follow him to his office. He heard the stomping clacks of Velma's heels as she marched off to probably harass her daughter about who was pregnant on the council and bit his lip to keep from laughing. When the door of his office was closed, Maybelle let out a frustrated groan.

"That woman drives me nuts!" she whined, her hands firm on her hips. 

Corny finally let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around her waist, tilting his head to look at her. "She drives everyone nuts," he said. "Don't take her bait."

She glowered at him, but her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord. "I have to stand up for myself, Corny. Someone needed to knock her down a peg or two." 

Again, he chuckled. "You didn't have to lie and tell her one of the council kids was pregnant."

"What lie?" she scrunched her eyebrows up. "Brenda is at least 2 months pregnant. That girl sleeps around more than a stray dog in heat." 

Corny's eyes widened and he frowned. "Damn... We gotta find a replacement." 

"That's your reaction?" she laughed. "Not ' _poor teenage Brenda, I hope things work out for a girl getting pregnant at 16_ '. You're worried about an even number of dance partners?" 

He shrugged. "It's her fault. Like you said, she slept around. Even tried her moves on me a few times." 

"Hmmm," she mumbled, trying to stamp down the sudden jealousy that bubbled in her chest. "And what did you say?"

He smiled and leaned in, pressing a few chaste kisses to her lips. "I said," he began, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "Sorry, Miss, but I have a big, blonde, and beautiful woman who holds the key to my heart." 

She smacked his shoulder as they laughed together for a moment. Their laughter soon was quieted as their mouths came together in a series of sweet kisses. Corny pushed her up against the door and Maybelle moaned into his mouth, her tongue tangling with his between their lips. When his hands began to grab at the skirt of her dress, Maybelle pushed his shoulders back to stop them from going further. 

"Two things, crooner," she breathed out, her lips swollen from his kisses. "One, we're at work, and two, I can barely walk today after what you did to me last night. I need a day to rest, baby."

Corny pouted and pecked her mouth quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked, now worried he hurt her. 

She grinned and kissed him again, her hand caressing his cheek. "Don't start feelin' bad, now. I encouraged you one hundred percent to try that position. I almost passed out it felt so good."

He groaned, remembering the events of the day before and felt his pants tighten. He bucked his hips against hers to relieve some of the ache. "What have you done to me, Ms. Motormouth Maybelle?" he rasped out, staring deep into her eyes. 

She hummed, pressing her mouth to his as she muttered, "I put you under my spell." 


	10. Talk Dirty To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly dialogue and silly

"I can't help but think this is a horrible mistake."

"Really? You're gonna say that right now? Like this?"

"It just occurred to me."

"You couldn't wait until after, like most people?"

"I'm not most people."

He groaned, picking up his pace. "No, you are not."

She wanted to retort back at him, but her words died in her throat and a gasp replaced them. 

"See? Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Just because something feels good- _oh my God_ \- doesn't make it any less of a mistake."

"You are so romantic."

She slapped his arm at the sarcastic tone and he only grinned in response, doubling his efforts. 

"Who would have thought we would end up here, like this?" she questioned, her eyes locked on the ceiling and her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Who would have thought Motormouth Maybelle talked so much during sex?"

It was silent for a moment, even as he continued to move on top of her. 

"Oh, I just got your name."

She snorted in laughter, but it quickly turned into a moan. "You are so dumb."

They stopped talking because their words turned into expletives and sounds of pleasure as they brought each other over the edge. A while later, they lay in the afterglow, their fingers laced together between their bodies as they lay on their backs and avoided eye contact. Their bodies had cooled, their breathing returned to normal. 

"This seems to have posed a problem," he said. 

She didn't even look at him, she just hummed in agreement. 

"You could have said something."

"I did say something."

"While I was already inside of you!"

"I still spoke up."

He growled and rolled over so he hovered above her, his eyes dark and his body overcome with need. She saw it in his eyes and she frowned. "Okay, I'll bite. Why does this pose such a problem?" 

He grinned and dipped his head down to capture her plump lips between his. "Because now that I've gone black, I can never go back."

He ended up on the floor from the force of her shove, but a few minutes later, she was kissing the pain away. 


End file.
